The Future! part two of future?
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: thie is part two of the future? it takes place a year after the future? the final battle leads to new problems and a pup on the way? but who's? not a good summary but yeah it's i good story i promise R
1. Chapter 1

**The Future! (2)**

Me: okay hey guys I know I said a looong time ago I'd write another story for the Future? Well Kagome said I would…. Anyways I decided I wanted to write a story so I did!

Taro: yeah cause Kagome kept nagging you.

Kagome: hehe well I wanted to know what happened… sorry.

Inuyasha: She don't own me!!! Or anyone else!

Sakura Tasha: -.- you are so mean!! I was gonna do that!

Taro: liar you were hoping we'd forget!

Sakura Tasha: O.O how…how'd you figure that out?

Taro: I know you! Good job Inuyasha!

Everyone but Inuyasha and Taro: O.O??????

Inuyasha: what the hell are ya'll looking at??

Everyone: n-nothing!

Shippo: are you too friends now?

Inuyasha & Taro: yeah duh we've always been friends!

Sakura Tasha: anyways onto the story!!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Damn him!!"

Inuyasha jumped back hand over his new wound. Kagome rushed towards him dodging Naraku's attacks. They where fighting him with everything they had kikyo was out of the battle of to the side wounded pretty badly. Mirkou had sucked in some poison insects. And Sango was protecting him. Shippo was trying his best but he couldn't really do too much. Koga was bouncing around trying to kill Naraku's stupid kid. Shessy was battling Naraku. This was the final battle everything depended on this. Kohaku was badly injured and being protected by Kirara. Kagome knelt before him.

"Are you all right?"

"y-yeah I'm fine."

"are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He stood pulling her up to her feet beside him.

"Let's finish this."

"Okay. We have to hit him there."

She pointed to his right side.

"That's where he's hidden the baby."

"H-he hid it inside of him?"

"No it's behind him but if we aim there we can hit him and the baby!"

Inuyasha smirked at his mate's smartness.

"Okay let's go Kagome."

"Right."

They both rushed forwards.

"Windscar!!"

"Hit the mark!"

The attacks combined and rushed at Naraku bursting through his barrier and going right through him.

"Ha fool's that didn't-agurh what? Noooo!!"

The child stopped moving. As did Naraku then they both blew up. Everyone stood still staring at the spot shocked.

"Did we do it?"

Mirkou looked down at his hand the wind tunnel was disappearing.

"w-we did it he's dead."

Kagura landed in front of Shessy. She hugged him. He blushed slightly and hugged her back. Everyone looked at them wide eyed. Kagome smiled softly at them. A pink light fell from the sky and landed in Kagome's hands. It was the shikon no tama almost completed minus four shards. She took the one from around her neck and fused it with the jewel it instantly purified. Koga moved forwards and handed her his two. She added them as well. Kohaku's was the only one left. He started to reach for it hands shaking.

" Wait Kohaku."

Kagome said everyone turned to look at her. She pulled out an old scroll. She walked over to him.

"This will make you alive again if that is what you want."

Sango smiled tears of joy escaping her. Kohaku unable to speak nodded.

"Then stand still please."

He did as told Kagome made a weird symbol in the dirt around him and began chanting a spell. The symbol glowed pink and surrounded him. There was a flash of amazing pink light and then the jewel shard came out of it and fused with the jewel making it whole. Kagome fainted Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and Kohaku stood there fully alive and healthy his wounds gone. Sango rushed over to him and hugged her younger brother. Kikyo stood shakily to her feet eyes wide. Not even she could perform the spell Kagome had just done. Kagome had surpassed her in power and she had trained all her life. Her soul collector's surrounded her as she walked off into the forest. Before she left she called out.

"Inuyasha you are freed from your promise to me live long with your mate."

He looked up at her an amazed smile on his face.

"Thank you."

He stood with Kagome cradled in his arms and they all headed back towards Kedea's village.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura Tasha: I know it wasn't that long but I'm just starting out on it so no flames please.

Taro: it'll be longer next time!

Inuyasha: we beat Naraku haha take that!!!!

Everyone: -.-'

Kagome: yay Kikyo finally gave up!! And I'm a stronger miko!!! Woot!!

Everyone: -.-'

Sakura Tasha: wow you can tell why you two belong together

Both: **_blush_**

**Everyone: Ja ne!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: finally happy!

Sakura Tasha: with love love love…. Oh sorry its Hilary duff's new song with love it's awesome I usual don't like her but I do like the song a lot!!!! Anyways okay even though no ones reviewed that's okay because I didn't get anywhere with the story so I'm posting this chapter but please R&R!!! Yeah I know kikyo wasn't in the story that much but I don't like her and I don't want her involved at all!

Taro: just get on with it!

Inuyasha: yeah!!

Kagome: you two are hopeless.

Sango: so is Mirkou!!!

Mirkou: hey!!! _Gives Sango puppy eyes. _No I'm not.

Sango: _gives in_ maybe not completely…

Mirkou: yay!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome!!

Taro: I am not hopeless!

Sakura& Kagome: sit boy!!!

_Both Taro and Inuyasha face plant_

Shippo: Sakura Tasha doesn't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters expect Taro!

Sakura Tasha: thank you Shippo on with the show!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inuyasha set his mate on their futon. Keade walked over to him.

"So she used the spell did she?"

"Yeah she brought him back."

"I knew it Kagome's much stronger than both kikyo and I put together."

Inuyasha gave her a shocked look. And he glanced down at his peacefully sleeping mate.

"How is that possible you both trained all your lives."

"Yes but Kagome's purer than both me and my nii-chan. Her soul is stronger than any I've ever seen and it's fused with her miko powers making her stronger than we could ever hope to be."

Inuyasha looked amazed then smiled slightly. His eyes filled with pride. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes.

"Did it work?"

"Hai."

"I'm glad."

She opened her hand. Lying on her palm was a bright pink glowing jewel complete after 4 years worth of hard work and determination. All that death and destruction for this one little jewel. It didn't seem so powerful now; it just seemed like a piece of jewelry. But it was full of power waiting to be unleashed.

"Now what do we do with it?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a surprised look.

"You mean you don't want to be full demon anymore?"

"Feh, I haven't wanted to be full demon for a long time now baka."

"Inuyasha …"

Then his words sunk in he didn't want to be full demon anymore! She smiled brightly and launched herself into his arms. He smiled and held her tightly.

"Stupid did you really think I'd risk hurting you or a member of our pack?"

"No I knew you'd make the right decision in the end. You're smart enough to know what's right and wrong."

"Momma!"

A redheaded blur launched itself into her arms. Kagome fell back against Inuyasha's chest. There in her arms sat a rather big fox demon. His innocent green eyes sparkling.

"Shippo you're getting to damn big to do that!"

"Inuyasha be nice he was worried."

"Yeah Inuyasha."

Inuyasha plucked the little kid out of her arms. And held him up to eye level by the back of his shirt.

"Listen here pup you'd better behave or you'll be sleeping by yourself for the rest of the week."

"Yes sir."

Kagome smiled fondly at her two boys. Sango and Mirkou walked in chatting followed by Kohaku who seemed a little confused by the place he was in.

"Kagome! Your awake how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine Sango just a little tried is all. Hey Kohaku how're you doing?"

"I'm fine Kagome-san. Thank you for your help."

"No problem and please its Kagome."

He nodded his agreement. A young black haired girl ran into the hut. Followed by a tall Inu-youkia and a tall red eyed woman wearing a kind smile.

"Kohaku!"

She threw her arms around him. He caught her blushing and put his arms around her too. The on lookers smiled at the cute scene before them. Inuyasha and Sessomaru's eyes locked for a second everything was tense then Sessomaru gave a slight smile and everyone sighed in relief.

"I do not wish to own tetsusaiga any more little brother so calm down."

"Rin just wished to see Kohaku is all."

Kagura said getting everyone's attention. Everyone watched the wind sorceress wearily to tired to try and figure out what was going on between her and Sessomaru. She seemed to notice this and gave them a soft smile and took Sessomaru's hand making him blush.

"We're in love."

Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together.

"When's the wedding."

"Two weeks from now."

"How exciting."

The two women smiled at each other. Forming a slight bond that would soon grow into a beautiful friendship. Everyone else sighed knowing full and well that's just how Kagome was it'd take some time for them to trust her however.

"we'd love it if you'd all come."

"sure we'll be there! It's not everyday my brother-in-law gets married."

Sessomaru blushed slightly he hadn't expected her to except him or Kagura that fast. He smiled slightly his sister had a kind forgiving heart.

"thank you."

Kagome nodded her understanding.

"we must be on our way but we'll visit soon if that's all right?"

"it's fine we'd love to see you guys"

"yeah."

Kohaku said backing Kagome up excitedly. Everyone else seemed only slightly uncomfortable. The couple left followed faithfully by Rin but not before she shyly kissed Kohaku on the cheek. He turned bright red and stared at where she'd gone. Sango smiled.

"someone has a crush I see."

He blushed even darker.

"do not!"

"do too!"

"do not!"

"do too!"

"I do not!"

"yes you do!"

Sango tackled her brother and started tickling him. Even one laughed at the cute scene. Mirkou smiled watching the woman he loved smile without that hint of sadness for the 1st time since he met her. Sango's carefree laugh filled the air and made the close group of friends smile knowing there friend was finally happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Tasha: yeah it's not that much longer but it's got a lot of stuff in it!

Taro: we expect at least 5 reviews!

Sakura: Taro!

Taro: please.

Inuyasha: if you do you'll get a special chapter that won't be put in unless we get 5 r&rs!!!!!

Kagome: that's a good idea Kura.

Sakura: thanks Kags.

Everyone: Ja ne!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: great news

Sakura Tasha: i know it's beeen awhile and all but i have been busy and i haven't had any way to update since march so yeah sorry.

Taro: It's true. You guys are gonna havta R&R or no Special people nothing!!

Kagome:i wonder why this story got all the silent readers?

Inuyasha: well it's cuz she ain't threatening them!

Sango: That won't work baka!

Shippo: She owns no one but Taro and herself of course!

Sakura Tasha: Thanks Shippo everyone fighting over the review problem. -.-' umm.. Guys? GUYS!! everyone looks at her On with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------

later that day...

Sango was patching Mirkou up. And Kagome was tending to her mates wounds. Inuyasha sighed again Kagome gave the back of his head a weird look.

"Yash? whats the matter?"

he looked back at her.

" It's stupid."

" no it's not."

He smirked slightly that was his mate the ever protective woman he'd fallen for. She wouldn't even allow him to call a thought stupid.

" What are we gonna do now?"

Everyone looked up at him.

"I mean we're so used to traveling and helping people. Do you guys really think we'll be able to stay in one spot long if someone isn't having a pup?"

They all looked at each other. Inuyasha had just voiced all of their thoughts allowed without even realizing it. They all looked at their Alpha male in thought. Sango snapped her fingers.

"How about we make ourselfs like the youkia slayers? I mean we all ready are. And people know if they need help we're here so you know we could be Youkia Slayers from here. That way we can travel and have a home to come back to."

They all smiled at Sango.

"Perfect!"

Kagome said giving Sango a huge Smile. Inuyasha held her from behind taking in her scent. He suddenly gained a confused look. He exaimed her sniffing her all over. Everyone raised an eyebrow then went back to discussing their plan and where to put the hut. Inuyashas nose stopped over her mid-section and his eyes widened in pure shock then excitment. He put his lips next to her ear and whispered.

"Kagome we're having a pup."

Her eyes widened in shock the surpirse. A happy look made it's way onto her face and she whirled around in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"hia."

She launched herself into him and kissed him with love and affection. Then she pulled away leaving a dazed Hanyou in her wake.

"We're having a pup!!!!"

Kagome basiclly screamed out. Sango jumped on her friend with a huge hug. Inuyasha Watched her carefully making sure she didn't hurt his mate of pup. Shippo was next flinging himself onto Kagome shouting something that sounded like "i'm gonna be a big brother!" Kagome fell into Inuyasha at thw weight of all the people on her. Inuyasha gave a warning growl. And they both pulled away sightly giving the poor girl room to breathe.Mirkou, Kohaku, and Keade gave their congrats from where they were knowing not to test Inuyasha by having more people around his mate and pup.

" Oh Kagome this is great! Where going to havta add another room to the plan."

Keade cleared her thoart.

"If ye want to you can add onto my house that way you needn't be apart from anyone."

"You wouldn't mind Keade?"

She smilied a tinkling look in her eyes.

"of course not it gets lonely around here with all of ye."

They all smilied at the old woman fondly.

"Then of course we will."

"i couldn't even dream of living some where else."

Sango added.

"I mean we've been here so long."

They all looked at one another with a fond loving look. They all felt like a big family even though only Sango and Kohaku where related. It just felt like it wouldn't be right to wake up and the others not be near. Kohaku smilied.

'so this is the family i've been accpected into. nee-chan has found a wonderful group of people. i'm glad.'

Sango pulled her younger Brother into a hug. And started messing up his hair playfully.

"Nee-chan cut it out come on stop."

He struggled trying to get away. Mirkou stepped in grabbing Sango and throwing her over his shoulder. Kohaku laughed at the funny sight. Sango was pounding on Mirkous back red in the fac and her hair all over the place. Everyone else busted out laughing. Sango gave up and proped her chin up with her hand and sat tapping her fingers on Mirkous back in an annoyed look. Which just everyone laugh harder. She pouted and gave a help me look to Kagome. Kagome moved to help her only to find herself suddenly looking at the ground. Seeing the red hario she frowned at her defeat. She was turned so that she and Sango where side by side they gave each other the well i tried look and pouted. Everyone laughed again. Mirkou and Inuyasha shared a look.

"YOu know the rivers not to far from here and it is rather hot out."

Mirkou smirked.

"Your right Inuyasha a nice dip would be great for these lovely ladies."

They took off through the village with Kagome and Sango screaming for help but the villagers just laughed as they went by with Shippo and Kohaku following with huge grins on their faces. They reached the river and both girls screamed loudly as they sailed through the air and into the deep river. Kagome and Sango stood an evil look in their eyes. They rushed out and before the guys could recover from their laughing fit. They where in the water. Shippo and Kohaku laughing at them only to get tossed in by their older sister or mother. Kagome and Sango collapsed laughing so hard they could barely breathe. The family played in the water untill Inuyasha told them that Keade was calling for them. So they headed in Changing into drier clothes. Except Inuyasha who refused. Kagome came out blushing slightly. She was wearing a black kimono with bright blue orchids on it. A blue layer under that then a lighter blue then a white. The villagers made it for her. Knowing Inuyasha was a lord she had sereval thin layers on the blue obi holding it together.Her long raven hair pulled up in a messybun by two blue chopsticks. Inuyashas jawed dropped and he pulled her close.

" so you like it?"

"what do you think wench."

He kissed her gently. And she smilied brightly. Sango walked out in a green kimono with pink Sakura blossoms on it. A pink layer under it and a pink obi holding the look together her hair the same as Kagomes expect pink chopsticks. She blushed when Mirkou looked her up and down before pulling her to him and kissing her sweetly.  
The younger kids where to busy talking to notice the loving affection going on. They all had dinner and wished Kagome & Inuyasha luck as they went 500 years in the future to tell Kagomes family their news. Once through the well Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped up. He was really nerveous yes they'd been okay with him marrying her and mating her but them having a pup that would be a hanyou. Kagome gave him a huge smile. And put a hand on his cheek.

"Inuyasha trust me they'll be happy moms been talking about having Grandkids with your ears since she first met you."

He blushed but nodded none the less and headed into the house. Right when they opened the door they where met with a smilie and sereval hi's.

" Kagome dear whats wrong? Is she hurt Inuyasha?"

They both looked confused then realized Inuyasha was still holding her. He let her down blushing.

"No momma i'm fine."

"good well then how about you give your momma a hug?"

Kagome hugged her mom. Then pulled away. Maye looked at Inuyasha arms wide open. He blushed again but hugged the older woman. When they pulled apart Kagome took his hand and smilied happily.

"Momma we have some exciting news."

Sota and Gramps came into the room at those words.

"Inuyasha?"

he knew what she wanted her pulled her into his arms and took a deep breathe.

"We're having a pup."

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Tasha: hehehe i'm evil lol!

Kagome: Inuyasha chill they'll be happy.

Inuyasha: holding Kagome tightly like someones gonna take her from him.

Taro: Wow babe you'd better update soon.

Sango: thats for sure poor Kags.

Mirkou: R&R plz People!

Shippo and kohaku: puppy eyes plz! 


End file.
